1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the process and storage of formatted voice, graphic and image data. An improved editing process allows the same commands to be applied to a plurality of data files of varying resolution and formats.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The editor plays an important role in the development of computer applications. Early editors allowed programmers to modify source programs a line at a time. These editors were quickly replaced by full page tools that accommodated changes anywhere on the page, thereby increasing user productivity. However, it was not until the advent of the personal computer (PC) that editing tools blossomed into the sophisticated, ergonomic instruments that have resulted in an explosion in programmer productivity.
An example of an editing system that takes advantage of personal computer technology is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,180, to Fujiyama et al., issued Dec. 8, 1987. The patent discloses an education editing system for creating computer assisted training programs. The editing system combines audio information with graphics data and educational prompts to guide students through adventures in learning. The audio editing capabilities employ a cassette tape medium to dub sound information at selective points in the lesson.
Specialized applications for processing voice information have also been developed in response to the demands for special effects in the motion picture industry. An example of soundtrack processing is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,928, to Bloom et al., issued May 27, 1986. The patent discloses a soundtrack editor that facilitates the production of a film soundtrack. A feature of the editor is the ability to capture characteristics of a first speech signal and essentially duplicate the characteristics in a second speech signal. The processing includes adjustments to the durations of silence and speech in the second speech signal to synchronize the imbedded first speech signal. Other examples of audio editors include, Moorer, et al., The Digital Audio Processing Station: A New Concept In Audio Postproduction, Journal of Audio Eng. Soc., Vol. 34, No. 6, pp. 454-463 (1986) and Taylor, Audio Storage and Editing System, International Broadcast Engineer, pp. 44-49 (1987).
A PC based sound editing system is discussed in Wiffen, Paul, Screen Test (Sound Designer Software), Electronics and Music Maker, Vol. 5, No. 10, pp. 44-50 (1985). The article critiques a sophisticated sound editing program that combines graphical depictions of sound information with an extensive library of commands for modifying, moving and copying sound files. Sound frequencies can be boosted or attenuated at the user's discretion anywhere locations in the sound file.
While the prior art discusses sophisticated methods for editing and saving sound information, the prior art requires all processed information to be kept in one format. There is no teaching of a method for tracking initial edits of a file in a first format and automatically invoking the same edit commands for processing a file of a second format.